cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Doug Jones
Doug Jones (1960 - ) Film Deaths *''The Newlydeads (1987)'' [Tim]: Impaled through the back of the head with a metal pipe by Scott Kaske's ghost, as Renee Way looks on in horror. Their bodies are shown again later on when Jean Levine and Jimmy Williams discover them. *''Hocus Pocus (1993)'' [Billy Butcherson]: Killed (off-screen) by Bette Midler's witchcraft using supernatural poison, some time before the movie begins; he appears as a zombie after Bette resurrects him in the present day, and he returns to his grave after the witches are destroyed. *''Something About Sex '''(Denial) (1998)' [Ghost]: Plays a ghost (though I don't know anything else about his role). *''Three Kings'' (1999) [Dead Iraqi Soldier]: Killed in combat with the US forces. *''Jack Frost 2: Revenge of the Mutant Killer Snowman (2000)'' [Dave]: Stabbed with an icicle by the snowman, through the bottom of the life raft. *''Adaptation (2002)'' [Augustus Margary]: Beaten to death by poachers in the forest; shown in a flashback/"historical" sequence as Meryl Streep writes about it in her book. (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Time Machine (2002)'' [Spy Morlock]: Presumably rapidly aged to death, like all the Morlocks, when Guy Pearce sabotages his time machine to make it explode and create a time shockwave. *''The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari'' (2005) [Cesare]: Stabbed to death by William Gregory Lee; his body is shown afterwards when the asylum workers bring it to Daamen J. Krall. (The entire story turns out to be Judson Pearce Morgan's delusion; Doug survives in reality.) (See also Conrad Veidt in the 1920 version.) (Thanks to Tommy) *''Doom (2005)'' [Dr. Carmack Imp / Sewer Imp]: Playing a dual role, (1) the "Sewer Imp" is shot repeatedly by Dwayne Johnson and his men after it bites Ben Daniels; (2) As the "Dr. Carmack Imp" (playing the mutated form of Robert Russell), he's shot in the mouth by Dwayne Johnson, having already been trapped in a "nano wall", as Rosamund Pike screams for Dwayne not to. *''Angel of Death ''(2009) [Dr. Rankin]: Shot repeatedly by Vail Bloom along with her bedridden father in order to frame Zoë Bell, we only see Vail firing. *''Legion (2010)'' [Ice Cream Man]: Shot repeatedly by Paul Bettany, Lucas Black, Charles S. Dutton, Tyrese Gibson, and Dennis Quaid, after he reveals himself to be possessed by an angel. (Thanks to Tommy and ND) *''Absentia'' (2011) [Walter Lambert]: Killed (off-screen) by the entities from the cursed haunted tunnel, after his son (James Flanagan) fails to deliver a puppy as a sacrifice for them to keep him alive inside it longer. His contorted body is seen when Courtney Bell, Katie Parker and police discover it at the tunnel's entrance, as Katie identifies him. *''The Watch (2012)'' [Hero Alien]: Shot to death/killed in an explosion caused by Ben Stiller, Vince Vaughn, Jonah Hill, and Richard Ayoade. *''Raze (2013)'' [Joseph]: Stabbed in the neck by with a wooden spike by Zoë Bell while Doug is strangling Zoë. *''Crimson Peak (2015)'' [Edith's Mother/Lady Sharpe]: In a dual role, "Edith's Mother" dies of an unspecified illness and "Lady Sharpe" is murdered (off-screen) by her daughter (Jessica Chastain), both some years before the story begins. They both reappear throughout the film as ghosts. *''The Midnight Man'' (2016) [Vick]: Possibly beaten to death (off-screen) by Will Kemp after tiring him up and about to perform test on him. TV Deaths *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Hush (1999)'' [Gentleman]: Explodes, along with the other three "Gentlemen," when Sarah Michelle Gellar regains her voice and screams. (Doug was wearing heavy monster make-up for this role.) *''Fear Itself: Skin and Bones (2008)'' [Grady Edlund]: Shot to death (off-camera) with a shotgun by Molly Hagan, after Doug is possessed by the wendigo and attacks her son (Cole Heppell) having been shot to no effect by his nephew (Brett Dier). (Thanks to ND) *[[Teen Wolf (2011 series)|''Teen Wolf: Galvanize (2014)]] [''William Barrow/The Shrapnel Bomber]: Electrocuted by Arden Cho on reflex as Jones advances with an electrical cord, a phenomena attributed to Cho's Kitsune abilities entitled Foxfire. Dylan O'Brien and Tyler Posey are knocked back by this Jones' death and O'Brien's contained possessing Nogitsune demon then takes control due to this. *''The Flash: Rogue Air (2015)'' [Jake Simmons/Deathbolt]: Shot in the face with a cold gun by Wentworth Miller. *''Z Nation: Rozwell'' (2015) [Dan Scully]: Dies in a plane crash and comes back as a zombie. He is then put out of his misery by Missi Pyle. *''The Strain: White Light (2016) [''The Ancient]: Dies when a nuclear warhead goes off within his hideout. *''What We Do in the Shadows: Baron's Night Out (2019)'' [The Baron]: Playing a vampire, he is accidentally burned to death when Harvey Guillen opens a door and lets in the sunlight. His body is later seen in the next episode when it is buried by Matt Berry, Kayvan Novak and Natasia Demetriou. Gallery dougjones-jackfrost2.jpg|Doug Jones in Jack Frost 2 dougjones-raze.jpg|Doug Jones in Raze Jones, Doug Jones, Doug Jones, Doug Jones, Doug Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Christian Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by possession Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by death trap Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Actors who died in Guillermo del Toro Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:DC Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Marvel Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:People who died in the Arrowverse Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Actors who died in Andrzej Bartkowiak Movies Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Fantastic Four Cast Members Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:The Dukes of Hazzard Cast Members Category:Z Nation Cast Members Category:The Flash Cast Members Category:Deaths in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer universe Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer Cast Members Category:Fear Itself Cast Members Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:The Strain Cast Members Category:People who died in a Most Dangerous Game film Category:Actors who died in Curtis Hanson Movies Category:Teen Wolf Cast Members Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Deaths in the Teen Wolf universe Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Scott Stewart Movies Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners Category:Hellboy Cast Members Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Mike Flanagan Movies